Lineages of Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014)
Benjamin C. Bradlee born in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts on 26 Aug 1921 to Frederick Josiah Bradlee and Josephine de Gersdorff. He was the former Editor in-chief of the Washington Post during the Watergate scandal and is currently married to Sally Sterling Quinn. Imperial Lineages von Habsurg *Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor (1459-1519), lineal descent Luxemberg *Sigismund, Holy Roman Emperor (1368-1437), lineal descent Royal Lineages Valois-Capet *John II of France von Oldenberg *John of Denmark Plantagenet *Edward III of England Stewart *James IV of Scotland (1473-1513) Noble Lineages England *Dacre *Bourchier *Fiennes *Greene *Mortimer *Neville *Percy *Putnam *Zouche Germany *von Castell-Castell *von Gersdorff *von Habsburg *von Reuss-Ebersdorff Scotland *Campbell *Douglas *Sterling *Stewart People Notable American Families Connecticut *Douglas *Haynes *Russell *Wyllys Rhode Island *Greene Massachusetts *Bacon *Bradlee *Chandler *Choate *Crowninshield *Endicott *Fairbanks *de Gersdorff *Glover *Hubbard *Leverett *Lothrop *Pickering *Putnam *Rogers *Sargent *Sedgwick New York *Gardiner Notable American Peoples Merchant Marine Captains *Francis Boardman (1748-1792), lineal descent *Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851), lineal descent *Hon. Jacob Crowninshield (1728-1808), merchant prince, collateral descent *John Crowninshield (1696-1761), merchant prince, lineal descent *George Crowninshield (1734-1815), merchant prince, lineal descent *George Crowninshield, Jr. (1766-1808), merchant prince, collateral descent *Derby (1712-1783) Richard Derby (1712-1783) merchant prince, lineal descent *Nathaniel Greene (1679-1714), lineal descent Sheriffs and Constables Sheriffs *David Hubbard (1706-1741) Constables Massachusetts *Samuel Bradlee (1707-1768), lineal descent *Thomas Clarke (1599-1697) , lineal descent **Thomas Clarke (1672-1759), high constable of Harwich, Mass., collateral descent *Eleazer Putnam (1665-c1732), collateral descent *John Turner (1671-1742), lineal descent Military Generals *Maj. Gen. Hezekiah Haynes (?-1693), collateral descent *Maj. Gen. John Leverett (1616-1678), collateral descent *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam (1718-1790), collateral descent *Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), lineal descent Colonels *Col. John Chandler III, Esq. (1665-c1660) , lineal descent *Col. John Chandler IV, Esq. (1693-1762), lineal descent *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892), lineal descent *Col. Elias Hasket (1670-), 11th Governor of the Bahamas, collateral descent *Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829), collateral descent *Col. David Putnam (1707-1768), collateral descent *Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762), lineal descent *Col. Henry Sargent (bapt.1770-1845), collateral descent *Col. James Swan (1754-1830) , financier, lineal descent *Col. John Turner, Esq. (1671-1728), lineal descent Captains *David Bradlee (1742-1811), lineal descent *Lion Gardiner (1599-1663), lineal descent Lieutenants *Ephraim Morton (1648-c1731), lineal descent *James Putnam (1661-1727), lineal descent *Stephen Putnam (1694-1772), collateral descent *Thomas Putnam (c1614-1686), collateral descent Doctors *George Cheyne Shattuck Choate (1827-1896), collateral descent *George Choate (1796-1880), lineal descent *Howard Sargent, M.D. (1810-1872), lineal descent *Alexander Thomas, M.D. (1802-1873), lineal descent Colonial Governors Massachusetts Bay Colony *John Endecott (bef1601-c1664), collateral descent *John Leverett (bap1616-c1678), linneal descent Plymouth Colony *Thomas Hinckley (c1618-1706) New Hampshire *Benning Wentworth (1696-1770), collateral descent *Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730), lineal descent Harvard Graduates *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1666-1951), lineal descent *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970), lineal descent *Charles Francis Choate, Esq. (1828-), collateral descent *Dr. George Cheyne Shattuck Choate (1827-1896), collateral descent - class of 1849 *Dr. George Choate (1796-1880), lineal descent *Hon. Joseph Hodges Choate, Esq. (1832-1917), collateral descent - class of 1852 *William Gardner Choate (1830-1920), collateral descent - class of 1852 *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892), lineal descent - class of 1858 *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918), lineal descent - class of 1866 *Hon. Perez Morton, Esq. (1751-1837), lineal descent - class of 1771 *Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829), collateral descent - class of 1763 *Hon. Samuel Putnam, Esq. (1725-1789), lineal descent *Dr. Howard Sargent, M.D. (1810-1872), lineal descent - class of 1829 *Lucius Manlius Sargent (1786-1867), collateral descent - class of 1804 *Dr. Alexander Thomas, M.D. (1802-1873), lineal descent - class of 1822 *Gov. Benning Wentworth (1696-1770), collateral descent - class of 1715 Bost Tea Party Participants *Capt. David Bradlee (1742-1811), collateral descent *Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798), lineal descent *Nathaniel Bradlee (1749-1813), collateral descent *Sarah (Bradlee) Fulton (1740-1835), collateral descent *Thomas Bradlee (1744-1805), collateral descent *Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829), collateral descent Politicians *William Gardner Choate (1830-1920), lawyer, founder of Choate School; collateral descent *Hon. Joseph Hodges Choate, Esq. (1832-1917), American Ambassador to Great Brittain; collateral descent *Perez Morton (1751-1837), lawyer, Massachusetts Atterney General; lineal descent Deputies *William Clarke (c1634-) Representatives *Thomas Clarke (1672-1759) *Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808) Secretaries *Nathaniel Clarke (1643-1717), Secretary of Plymouth Colony, collateral descent *Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1727-1851), 5th United States Secretary of Navy, lineal descent *Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829), 3rd U.S. Secretary of State; collateral descent Selectmen *Thomas Clarke (1672-1759) *William Clarke (c1634-) Proprietors in Massachusetts *Thomas Clarke (1672-1759), collateral descent in New York *Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599-1663), 1st Lord of the Mannor of Gardiner's Island, lineal descent American Revolutionists *Capt. David Bradlee (1742-1811), collateral descent *Drury Faribanks (1733-1786), lineal descent *George Faribanks (1765-1753), lineal descent *Perely Fairbanks (1761-1842), collateral descent *Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829), collateral descent Lawyers *Joseph Hodges Choate (1832-1917) *William Gardner Choate (1830-1920) *Perez Morton (1751-1837) Refferences Books Internet